Minako's Therapy Of Love
by Carmen1
Summary: It happened during a weekend at the hot spring. Naru and Ami have been acting different, and only Minako can help make things right. Scenes of yuri & shoujo ai .
1. Soft & Sound

MINAKO'S THERAPY OF LOVE - CHAPTER 1 - "SOFT AND SOUND"

It all began with a trip to the hot spring in Osaka, just Minako, Ami, Naru, and their mothers. This trip is a sign of appreciation by Naru's mother to Ami and Minako for being there for Naru when she had her gall bladder surgery. This trip would also mark the last time the 3 friends will be sharing the summer together before school begins. But during the vacation, Naru has been acting rather strangely. Something seemed to be bothering her. Also, Ami hasn't been herself lately. She seemed strongly protective toward Naru. It seems only Minako knows what's going on, and plans to make things right again. Her methods have helped her other friends before. One thing is for sure, they don't call her the Senshi of Love for nothing.

The morning after the 3 friends enjoyed a late night soak in the hot spring......

Ami, being the early riser, woke up first. It was around 7:30 in the morning and usually gets up before the alarm goes off. She and her friends, Naru and Minako, will join their mothers for breakfast before going on a shopping trip to the Osaka Buisness District, where there are many shops and speciality stores. She turns to see if her two friends are either still in bed or already in the bath.

Ami notices both Naru and Minako still asleep, but not all she notices; Naru's head is resting in Minako's chest, using her breasts as a pillow. Ami did both of them still had their pajamas on, and Minako's arms were still at her sides, so she ruled out any funny business. Ami saw that Naru was sleeping very soundly, very peacefully. It looked like her best night of sleep in quite some time. She didn't have the heart to wake her, so she let her be until the alarm went off. Ami thinks to herself, "maybe Naru had a very bad dream last night, or maybe she's still trying to get over Nephilite. But that was some time ago. She should move on. I know, I was there. And she went to Minako for comfort, even though she didn't witness what was happening that fateful night. It was Rei, Usagi, and myself who were there. Why didn't she come to me for that shoulder to cry on? I mean it's true Minako and I were there for her during her surgery. But I want to be there for her more". Ami justs nodded and headed for the bath.

Five minutes later, the alarm goes off, and Minako silently but slowly wakes up.She looks up and sees Naru's head resting on her chest, still sleeping. She also notices Naru's soundful sleep. "What's she doing on top of me?", Minako wonders to herself, "did she have another bad dream or something and used me as protection? Maybe I should've wore my Sailor V jammies". Then she notices Naru slowly waking up, gets off of Minako and stretches. "Hey good morning, Naru", she greets.

"Oh. Morning, Minako", replies Naru, still slightly groggy, "how did you sleep?"

"Not too bad", answers Minako, "nothing like a soak before going to bed. How about you? How did you sleep?"

"Very well", replies Naru, "a very good sleep".

"Good to hear", nods Minako, "I noticed that".

Naru then notices what she was just spent the night on top of Minako. "Uh oh", she blushes, "I hope I haven't given you any wrong ideas".

"Nah, No problem", shrugs Minako, "I was wondering what the deal was. I figured you had trouble sleeping or you just had a bad dream. I figured maybe the hot spring water would help you sleep better".

"Yeah, just another bad dream", shrugs Naru, "but I'm alright now".

"Is something on your mind?", wonders Minako, "if there is, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, really. Everything's alright", assures Naru as she pulls Minako out of the bed, "come on, sleepy head, we gotta get cleaned up and meet our mothers for breakfast. We got a big day of shopping today. Ami might still be in the bath".

"Oh, sure, Naru", nods Minako, "whatever you say". Both girls strip into their towels and walk to the bath, where they find Ami lathering up.

"Hey! Morning, Ami", says Minako.

"Morning, Ami", says Naru.

"Oh, hi, guys", says Ami nervously, "sleep well?"

"I slept pretty good", replies Minako, "nothing like a good soak in the hot spring before going to bed".

"I slept pretty well, also", replies Naru, "probably the best sleep I had since my surgery".

"That's nice to hear", nods Ami.

"I'm glad you're still here in the bath, Ami", says Minako, "we can bathe together and head down to breakfast together to meet our moms".

"Yes, I guess it sounds like a good idea", says Ami with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"I definately want to check out some of the great specialty shops in Osaka", says Naru, "I could find some really nice clothes for the fall season".

"Yeah, me too", says Ami, "but make sure you be careful and hold on top your purse. Wouldn't want you to be a victim of pickpockets, you know. You may never know the many people that can scam you".

"Are you OK, Ami?", asks Minako, "you sounding like a overly-protective big sister or something. I'm sure Naru will be alright, as long as we stay together".

"Oh, it's nothing like that, honestly", replies Ami, "I'm only looking out for my friends, that's all. Wouldn't want to have a great shopping trip ruined by unexpected mishaps".

"That's understandable, Ami", says Minako, "if Makoto were here, she'd be the perfect bodyguard, and nobody would even mess with our purses".

"Yes, that's true", nods Ami, "so, shall we get cleaned up? We got a long day ahead of us".

"That's right", says Naru, "and thanks for the concern for me".

"No problem at all", nods Ami.

"Something is up here", wonders Minako to herself, "first, I find Naru sleeping on top of me, and now Ami has been acting like Miss Overly Protective Big Sister Figure around Naru. I don't know what's going on, but I'll find out somehow, someway".

TO BE CONTINUED................................................. 


	2. Make Me Forget Him

MINAKO'S THERAPY OF LOVE - CHAPTER 2 - "MAKE ME FORGET HIM"

After the long day of shopping, Minako crashes back to her hotel room for a quick nap before joining Ami and Naru for a soak in the hot spring. She is still wearing what she wore that afternoon; a short sleeved orange & white top and beige khaki pants. She kicks off her sandals, lies down, and props her feet up on a pillow.

Less than an hour later, Minako is waken by a shaking of the bed. She slowly awakens to find Naru squating across from her, totally nude and moaning softly. Minako peeks up even further and sees Naru humping Minako's foot, thrusting her pandora's box up and down.

Minako quickly yanks her foot away from where Naru is at. "What do you think you're doing, Naru?", she shrieks, " have you gone completely loco?". Naru, scared for waking Minako and having her witness what was happening, falls backwards off the bed.

"Hey, Naru. Are you OK?", asks Minako as she runs to where Naru fell down. She finds her sitting up, arms folded across her bare breasts, weeping softly. Minako places her hand gently on Naru's shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you like that, but I didn't know what you were up to", she wonders, "did you hurt yourself when you fell, Naru?"

Naru suddenly bursts into tears, sobbing bitterly. "I-I-I sorry, Minako", she weeps, "please don't hate me. Don't look at me like I'm kind of freak".

Minako has both hands on Naru's shoulders. "Hey, Naru, it's cool", she whispers, "I'm not, like, really furious, you know". She picks Naru up and holds her closely. "It's OK, Naru. If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I'm always willing to lend an ear". She strokes the back of Naru's hair. "If you just want to keep crying, you can do that, too. It's no shame in just letting it all out".

Naru, still crying, buries her head on Minako's shoulder. "Will I ever find someone that will love me, Minako?", she asks tearfully.

Minako wipes Naru's tears with her fingertips, then places her hands on Naru's cheeks. "Still haven't gotten over Nephilite, haven't you?", she asks softly, kissing Naru on the tip of her nose.

"I know you might think this sounds crazy, Minako", answers Naru as her weeping subsides, "but I still think about him all the time. He was never really a bad person. He was the first guy I ever liked. Just the thoughts of him is just making me crazy".

"It doesn't sound crazy at all", smiles Minako as she tenderly rubs Naru's back, "it happens to all us young girls who get their taste of first crush. I can relate to what you're doing through".

"Sometimes I imagine what it's like to make love to Nephilite", confesses Naru, "having that feeling of him making love to me".

"So that explains why you were doing the bucking bronco on my foot, pretending it was his mantool", grins Minako, "haven't you heard of something called a dildo, or even pleasuring yourself?"

"I've tried the pleasuring thing", Naru blushes, "but it just wasn't the same. Also, I thought your foot was the second softest thing I could use to simulate it".

"Well, I'm not really sure if his, uh, love handle is that big", giggles Minako as she brushes Naru's hair from her face, "but I really appreciate the compliment. Um, by the way, what is the first softest?"

Naru grins and blushes. "Your....boobs", she answers embarrassingly, "they felt like I landed on marshmallows when I fainted at Ami's some time back".

"Oh, I remember that", blushes Minako, "I caught you when you fainted, and you landed on my boobs".

"I remember my head falling toward your chest", remembers Naru, "before I blacked out totally. I have never forgotten how soft your boobs were".

"Aw, Naru", smiles Minako as she plants a kiss on Naru's lips, "you always have a way with compliments. Both you and Ami are the best in giving compliments. Now I can see why you were resting your head on my boobs. I never seen or heard you sleep so soundly. I thought you had a bad dream or something, and that's why you slept next to me".

"I didn't want to wake you, Minako", grins Naru, "this morning was the best sleep I've had in quite some time".

"I'm sure it was, Naru", grins Minako, "I remembered you didn't sleep well since your gall bladder surgery. But it's good to see your sleep habits have been improving".

'Um, thnaks, Minako", nods Naru, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?", blinks Minako.

"Do you find me attractive?", asks Naru, "I mean with my few tiny scars on my stomach, I'm just worried if I will ever be able to wear a bikini again".

"Attractive?", wonders an amazing Minako, "of course I find you attractive, Naru. Let's go over to the big mirror by the closet". She walks Naru to the big mirrorand stands her in front of it with Minako standing behind her. "You got a fantastic body, Naru. I'm sure you will be able to wear a bikini again. Those scars are so tiny, I don't even notice them".

"You really think so?", asks Naru.

"I sure do", answers Minako, "I mean you do take care of yourself, eat right and all. You have such a sunny personality and a cute face. I can see why someone like Nephilite would be attracted to you. I mean, if I were a guy, I would definately date you. If I wanted to take things to the extreme, if I were Haurka, you would be my Michiru".

"Well, I wouldn't want to go that extreme, Minako", blushes Naru, "but i'm truly flattered that you feel that way about me".

Minako slowly glides her hand down Naru's chest and gently rubs her stomach, making soft, circular motions. "I'm not just bragging, either, Naru", grins Minako as she continues to stroke Naru's stomach, "you have a soft belly, just like Ami's. I hardly ever notice the scars".

Naru begins to moan softly, trembling slightly as Minako continues to rub. Minako then sticks her finger in Naru's navel. Naru quivers and growns loudly.

"Wow! You must be really sensitive in that area", exclaims Minako as she stops stroking, "I have never seen anyone get that excited when their belly's rubbed. Usually, they start falling asleep. I guess that only works for cats and dogs".

"When you rub my stomach, Minako", whispers Naru, "I get some kind of excitable feeling. Like when I did the dirty with your foot, I'm imaging Nephilite and I making love." She turns around and faces Minako, placing her hands on her shoulders. "Minako, can you help forget about Nephilite so I won't act this crazy anymore?"

"You want me to help you forget about Nephilite?", asks a dumbfounded Minako.

"I just don't want to live wi th the shame nor the guilt of forever pining over someone that I'll never be able to see again", says Naru, "only you can help me get over this. Aren't you supposed to be the Senshi of Love?"

"Um, yes. Yes I am", Minako says pridefully, "I am the Senshi of Love. If any of my friends needed my help, I will be there". She takes Naru's hands into hers, "You, Naru, are one of my friends".

"Then you will help me, Minako?", asks Naru, "I don't want to beg".

"You darn right I'll help you", smiles Minako, "and I won't make you beg".

"Minako, you are so cool", smiles Naru as she kisses Minako on the cheek, "I'm totally in debt to you".

"Just being my friend is the best payment you could ever give me", smiles Minako, still holding Naru's hands, "so, shall we begin?"

"Yes, we shall", nods Naru as she and Minako walk hand in hand to the bad.

TO BE CONTINUED............... 


	3. Let The Session Begin

MINAKO'S THERAPY OF LOVE - CHAPTER 3 - "LET THE SESSION BEGIN"

Minako sits down at the edge of the bed, whith Naru standing in front of her. "Now the first thing for you to do is relax", she says, "nobody is supposed to be uptight".

"Alright", nods Naru, "you're the one in charge. I'm putting my trust in you".

Minako smiles and then proceeds to rubs Naru's stomach. Naru closes her eyes and moans softly. Minako's kisses Naru's stomach and runs her tongue around her navel. Naru runs her hands thorugh Minako's hair, then places her bare foot on Minako's lap.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed, Naru?", asks Minako as one hand rubs Naru's foot and the other carresses Naru's breast.

"Oh, very much", coos Naru, "oh, Minako, your hair is so soft. I want to feel it run through my foot, across my stomach".

"If that's what you want", Minako smiles as she lies Naru fown on the bed, flat on her back. She takes Naru's foot and massages it, kissing each of Naru's toes. "You have such soft feet, Naru", grins Minako and proceeds to runs her long blonde hair through Naru's foot.

"Oh, that feels so soft", moans Naru, "just like a wheatfield on a breezy, sunny day".

Minako sucks on Naru's big toe, running her tongue around it. Naru starts to shiver a bit. "Are you alright, Naru?", she asks.

"No, please continue", nods Naru.

Minako runs her hair across Naru's leg to her stomach, running it around Naru's stomach as she massages Naru's breasts.

"This feels just as good", coos Naru, "make me forget him, Minako, please".

Minako grins and runs her tongue inside Naru's navel. Naru flinches a little.

"Are you that sensitive, Naru?", asks Minako, "I remember how Ami jumped when I did that".

"Oh, no. It's not that", blushes Naru, "I just didn't expect it, that's all".

"Don't sweat it", smiles Minako as she rests her hand on Naru's cheek and kisses her sweetly.

"Now, I was definately prepared for that", grins Naru, "do continue, Minako. I love what you do to my belly button".

"Alright", smiles Minako as she runs her tongue inside Naru's navel. "You got such a nice belly button", she coos, "deep, wide, but so cute".

Naru softly moans and trembles as Minako continues to probe her navel with her tongue. She arches her back, giving Minako a chance to probe it deeper.

Minako has one hand massaging Naru's breasts while the other is placed on the lower part of Naru's back. Minako continues to probe Naru's navel. Naru trembles uncontrolably and moans louder and more passionate.

Minako removes her tongue from Naru's navel and places her back down on the bed. Naru is out of breath. "Wow, Naru", smiles Minako as she strokes Naru's forehead, "I never thought you could really frigid for quite some time. But when you let go, you really let go".

Naru grabs Minako's blouse, unbuttons it and pulls it off of her. She notices Minako isn't wearing a bra, exposing her bare breasts. "These really helped me have a nice night's sleep", she smiles as she points at Minako's breasts, "softer than my pillows on my bed".

Minako smiles as she kisses Naru's forehead. "You looked so peaceful, so sound", she whispers, "I didn't have the heart to disrupt your slumber".

Naru begins to massage Minako's breasts. "Is it OK?", she asks.

"No objections at all", smiles Minako.

Naru tenderly massage Minako's breasts in circular motions. The tender strokes causes Minako's nipples to harden. Naru runs her tongue across Minako's nipples. Minako moans a bit.

"I wish Andrew would do something like that", coos Minako, "never in my life that you had this in you. Have you really kept this all bottled up inside you for so long?"

Naru starts to undo Minako's pants and pulls them off. "Wow", she notices, "silk orange panties".

"That's right", Minako grins, "I got them specially made at this lingerie shop near the red light district. I got my friends each a pair. I got Rei a red pair, Usagi a yellow pair, Mako a green pair, and yes, even Ami a blue pair. I even got you a pair".

"Really?", exclaims Naru.

"Sure did", Minako grins, "a nice Auburn colored pair.

"Oh, you shouldn't have", blushes Naru.

"Not a problem, really", grins Minako, "I brought them with me. I'll give them to you before we leave the hot spring".

"Aw. Thanks, Mina", smiles Naru.

"I meant to give them to you after your surgery", explains Minako, "but I thought it would be more appropriate to give them to you during this vacation".

Naru places a hand on Minako's panties. "Wow", she exclaims, "pure silk! They are so soft!". She pulled down the panties.

"Cools", grins Minako, "now the fun really begins". She lays across from Naru, and places her foot in Naru's Pandora's Box. "OK, Naru, stick your foot in mine now".

Naru glides her foot inside Minako's box. "Wow", says Naru with a shudder, "this feels all warm and squishy".

"It gets even better", grins Minako, "we do this together. In......and out".

"OK", says Naru as she and Minako probe each other with their feet.

"Oooh, Naru", coos Minako, "this feels so great. I can imagine Andrew and I doing it".

"You never did it with Andrew yet?", wonders Naru.

"Nah", answers Minako, "I'll be a good girl and play it smart. Wait til Andrew and I get married".

Minako and Naru continue to thrush and probe, moaning and quivering feverishly. Both girls grab each other by the hand as they reach their orgasmic peak. Just as they about to reach their passionate peak, they hear a loud, piercing scream. Naru takes her foot out and runs in Minako's arms. "What was that?", she wonders, "was that our moms?"

"I sure hope not", she answers and both girls turn to see Ami, with only a towel wrapped around her and her hands covering her face, blushing a bright red.

"Um, Ami", says Minako, "I believe you a bit late for giving me a wake up call, you know".

TO BE CONTINUED........................................ 


	4. Ami's Turn To Cry

MINAKO'S THERAPY OF LOVE - CHAPTER 4 - "Ami's Turn To Cry"

"W-w-what are you doing with Naru, Minako?", stammers Ami as she points at Minako.

"I'm just trying to help her get over Nephilite, that's all", answers Minako, "there's no reason for you to get so uptight about it".

"It looks more like you're corrupting the poor girl's morals if you ask me", counters Ami.

"No, Ami, it's OK", says Naru, trying to keep the peace, "I wanted her to help me. I was the one who asked for it".

"Well, Naru, you are going about it the wrong way", says Ami, "sitting down and talking about it with me would be a better alternative. I would be more than happy to lend an ear".

"Would you care to tell me what kind of advice would you give her, Ami?", questions Minako, "maybe she puts her trust in me and that I would never come off like an overly-protective big-sister figure wannabe who wants nothing more than to just shelter her from the real world".

"How dare you say such a thing, Minako?", snaps Ami, "Naru has already been through as it is. I only do this out of concern".

"No, Ami, it's OK, really", says Naru, a bit frightened, "please, Ami, relax".

"Yeah, Ami", adds Minako, "this is supposed to be a relaxing vacation for the three of us. You're acting more possessive than concerned".

Ami rushes over to the bed and grabs Minako by the shoulders. "You have no right to call me possessive", she snaps, "I care for Naru as much as you do".

"Ami, please get your hands off my shoulders", warns an unfazed Minako, "unless you plan to either kiss me or rape me".

Ami tightened her grip on Minako's shoulders. "You never change, Minako", she hissed, at the peak of her anger, "you never take other people's feelings seriously. You think everything is just a big game to you".

Naru wraps her arms around Ami as to pull her off of Minako. "Ami, please, calm down", she pleads, "there's no reason for you to act this way". Then with what strength she could come up with, Naru pulls Ami away from Minako.

Minako inadvertedly grabs Ami's towel, removing it from her body as Naru pulls the opposite way. Both Ami and Naru fell backwards on the bed.

"Well, at least the both of you didn't fall off the bed", says Minako, "are you two OK?"

"I'm just a little shook up, Minako", replies Naru, then turns to Ami, "how about you, Ami. Are you alright?"

Ami didn't respond. Instead, she silently sits up, head facing down, with both hands resting on her lap.

"Are you OK, Ami?", asks Naru, "you really did give us quite a scare".

"Yeah, Ami. What was up with that?", wonders Minako, "first you accuse me of corrupting Naru's morals, then you grab me like you were going to beat me up. Will you please use your knowledge and come up with an explanation?"

"Ami remains silent. She starts to tremble, her hands tightened into closed fists.

"Say something, Ami!", demands Minako, "dammit, answer me! You better start talking or else I'm going to have to literally knock some sense...."

Ami cuts her off by sobbing bitterly, her hands covering her face as to not to let Minako and Naru see her cry.

"What is it, Ami?", wonders Naru, "why are you crying?"

Ami didn't respond. Instead, she continues to cry, with both hands covering her face.

"Are you trying to hide something from us, Ami?", questions Minako, "I think there are some things you need to get out in the open".

"S-s-s-stop it, Minako", sobbed Ami, "just stop".

It looks like there is something you need to let Naru know about", wonders Minako, "why couldn't you just be honest with your feelings toward her? Are you really that scared, Ami?"

"J-J-J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!", blurts Ami, "you just have no idea. You don't have a clue of how I feel".

"It won't be of any help to you if you continue to keep this pent up in you, Ami", says Minako tersely, "and that possessive behavior is only going to make it even worse".

"Minako, please. Don't be so hard on her", pleads Naru, "maybe she's trying to keep something inside that she doesn't want to open".

"I'm trying to uncover the mystery as to why Ami is behaving the way she is lately", answers Minako, "it's not healthy for her to be this way".

"Well, if you have to", says Naru, "let her do it gradually, don't force it out of her, OK?", she points to Ami, "just look at her. it's really heartbreaking to see her this way".

"I guess you're right, Naru", shrugs Minako, "it's going to have to come out eventually".

Ami uncovers her face and grabs Naru's arm. "Naru", says Ami, still weeping, "I never meant to act so possessive towards you. I know that I was the only child in my family. Never had a brother or sister. Just mother and I. The only one I know of with a sibling is Usagi. There are times I wish I had a brother or sister myself, someone I could share things with".

"But the circle of friends", says Naru, "they're sort of like brothers and sisters, in a bonding sort of way".

"But, Naru, it's different with you", counters Ami, "sometimes I see a bit of me within you. Like I can see a mirror reflection of myself".

"Really, Ami?", says a surprised Naru as she takes her fingertips and wipes away Ami's tears.

Ami nods slowly. "When you were very sick that one time, it hurt me very deeply to see you suffering", she continues, "that's when it hit me. I felt that I spent more time with Minako, Rei, Mako, and Usagi, that I never spent enough time with you. I made you feel neglected, unwanted, and ignored".

Naru wraps her arms gently around Ami. "Don't think like that, Ami", assures Naru as she runs her fingernails gently across Ami's bare back, "I've never thought that way. Do you think of me as the sister you wish you had?"

"I do, Naru", whispers Ami, resting her head on Naru's shoulder, "there was something different about you that seperated you from the others. I just don't know how to explain this to you without confusing you, or you taking it the wrong way".

"Do you like Naru more than just a friend, or even a sister figure, Ami?", asks Minako, "it seems you not only want to protect and be with her, but it looks as if there's something much deeper than that".

"It's OK, Ami", assures Naru, "if you can't tell me in words, actions are good enough for me".

Ami places her hand on Naru's cheek and kisses her on the lips. Afterwards she brushes Naru's hair from her face.

"Did you feel offended, Naru?", Ami asked quietly.

Naru touches the tip of Ami's nose with hers. "Do you feel I should, Ami?", she asks, then turns To Minako, "what do you feel about this, Minako? Do you think she could benefit from one of your love sessions?"

"I believe she could", nods Minako, "it looks as if she's slowly opening up to her deep feelings, Naru. She's finally expressing what she's feeling in her heart. I do believe a love therapy session will help her express it even further. I'll let the both of you express each other. I'll just be the moderator, the observer".

Naru turns to Ami. "Well, Ami?", she asks.

Ami smiles as she wipes away one final tear. "I would like to continue this session", she replies, "I could really benefit from this. This will really help me to be a much better person".

Naru turns to Minako. "shall we continue the session, Miss Love Therapist?", she asks.

"Oh, by all means", grins Minako, "if I can help you get over Nephilite, then I can help Ami get over her complex. With your assistance, I believe she'll pull through".

"You have been a very big help, Minako", smiles Naru, "if it wasn't for you, I don't know what I would've done".

"I'm the Love Senshi, after all", smiles Minako, "love is always the answer to everything".

"It sure is, Minako", agrees Naru, then turns to Ami, "let's continue this, Ami".

Ami smiles and kisses Naru on the forehead, "then let the session begin", she nods, as she and Naru both lay on their sides, admiring each other's nude bodies.

TO BE CONCLUDED................. 


	5. Hearts That Bond

MINAKO'S THERAPY OF LOVE - CHAPTER 5 - "Hearts That Bond"

"I never realized how much you really cared about me, Ami", smiles Naru, "that really means a lot to me". She strokes Ami's arm tenderly. "We seem to have almost the same exact bodies, even down to our painted toenails", she extends her foot to show Ami her auburn painted toenails.

Ami takes Naru's foot and gets a closer look. "I really like the color of your toenails, Naru", she nods as she runs her hand on the bottom of Naru's foot, "your feet are so soft, just like mine". She takes the bottom of Naru's foot and places it to her cheek, "so soft, Naru", and plants kisses on the bottom of her foot, "you must really use that special lotion that I gave you to use".

"Yes, I have, Ami", replies Naru, "almost every day. Well, actually, about 3 or 4 times a week".

Ami continues to carress and kiss Naru's foot. "That's perfect, Naru", she nods, "just a few days a week is perfect". Ami extends her foot to Naru. "You have such pretty feet. Do you think mine are pretty, also?"

Naru takes a hold of Ami's foot and massages it. "Oh, Ami, you do have such pretty feet", she smiles as she kisses and caresses her foot, "and yours are just as soft as mine. We must have the same shoe size".

"It seems that way, Naru", agrees Ami as she begins to suck on Naru's toes, "I never knew feet would be considered sexy. I always thought it was the weirdest part of the body, but I never knew having my feet rubbed, caressed, and kissed would really be a turn on for me. Minako taught me that. She really likes my feet".

"I can see why, Ami", nods Naru as she begins to suck on Ami's toes, "Minako likes my feet also. She taught me that feet can also be a turn on sensually. I'm turned on by your feet".

"And I'm turn on by yours, as well", says Ami.

The two girls continue to suck each other's toes while Minako continues to observe. "Talk about literally putting their foot in their mouth", she thinks to herself, "and putting their best foot foward in the process".

"Ami", wonders Naru, "do you want us to stick our toes in each other's clits?"

"I want to, Naru", Ami replies, taking Naru's foot and rubbing her bare breasts with it, "do you want to wait until the end of the session? There's something I think we should do first".

"What's that, Ami?", asks Naru.

"Let's rub each other's stomachs", says Ami, "I know we're both sensitive in that area".

"OK, we'll do that", agrees Naru, "I don't want to rush anything".

"Neither do I, Naru", smiles Ami and she lays on her side in front of Naru. She takes her hand and runs her fingertips across Naru's tiny scars on her stomach, "your scars are healing very nicely. I hardly even notice them. I think you'll be wearing a bikini before too long".

"Or even sexy lingerie", thinks Minako to herself, "just the thought of those two in lingerie is kinda getting me.....sorta hot and bothered".

"You really think so?", asks Naru, closing her eyes as she feels Ami's carresses on her stomach.

"I honestly so", nods Ami, now noticing the slight quivering of Naru's body and soft moaning, "you really are sensitive down there in the stomach. We're so much alike, it's so unreal".

Naru starts to rub Ami's stomach. "Hard to believe you're sensitive down there as well, Ami", she grins as they both continue to rub each other's stomachs, "I couldn't believe how arousing it could be. Minako found that out".

Ami lets out a quiet moan. "Sometimes I'm very ticklish there", she admits, "I get the tickles when Minako and Mako rubbed me around the navel. I felt both ticklish and aroused at the same time".

Naru then places Ami on her back and plants kisses on her stomach area. "Do you get ticklish when I do that?", she asks.

"Actually, I get some kind of sensation", admits Ami, "it's a kind of sensation I can't even explain in words, but the feeling is so sensual".

Naru runs her tongue slowly inside Ami's navel. Ami flinches a little but let's out a soft moan. "Did I strike a nerve, Ami?", wonders Naru, "I could stop there if you want me to".

"No, no. Please continue, Naru", whispers Ami, "do it the way Minako did you".

"OK", agrees Naru as she continues to probe Ami's navel with her tongue. The deeper Naru's tongue is inside Ami's navel, the more Ami quivers and moans. Ami starts to grabs the sheets as she moans softly. Naru caresses Ami's breasts as she continues to tongue her navel.

Ami continues to shake and moan in ecstasy. "I want to stick my tongue in your navel also, Naru. I want us to feel the sensation together".

Naru takes her tongue out of Ami's navel. "You really want to do my belly button, too?", she asks, "at the same time?"

"Yes, Naru", pleads Ami, "let's synchonize our sensations together".

"Let's do it, Ami", nods Naru as she places herself on top of Ami in the "69" position with Naru's stomach on top of Ami's face. Ami sticks her tongue inside Naru's navel while grabbing a hold of Naru's bare back. Naru flinches a little but doesn't move any further. Instead, she closes her eyes and moans as Ami probes Naru's navel with her tongue. Naru starts to probe Ami 's navel with her own tongue.

"Talk about your points of pleasure", thinks Minako to herself, "this could be quite the awakening they both need". Minako begins to carress her breasts. "Omigod", she thinks, "why am I starting to feel this way now? I'm supposed to observe, not get turned on."

Ami and Naru probed each other's navels until they shake and moan loudly on the verge of sensual passion. Naru gets off of Ami and lies flat on her back, feeling a little out of breath. "Talk about synchronization, Ami", she says, "I felt your passion big time".

Ami comes over to Naru, kisses her lips and rubs her forehead, "I felt yours too, Naru. We're look and feel the same way, as we would sisters".

"But not blood related", adds Naru, "so it's not really a bad thing".

"Not at all, Naru", nods Ami as she starts to stick her foot in Naru's clit, "I'm ready now".

Naru sticks her foot in Ami's clit, "I'm ready too, Ami. Let's end this session with a bang".

"Let's do it, Naru", smiles Ami as she and Naru thrush their feet in each other's clits, "just like the way Minako and I did it one night, that is until Mako walked in at the heat of the moment".

"And when Minako and I did it", adds Naru, "when you walked in and screamed at the most crucial moment".

"But this time, nothing will interfere with us", says Ami.

"Nothing", adds Naru.

"Now they're really putting their best foot foward", thinks Minako, "this could really what the doctor of love ordered for them".

The thrusting and probing continued for more than 5 minutes, with both girls moaning and quivering. Then they both reached a sensual climax, letting out one loud moan from both of them. Ami and Naru removed their feet from each other's pandora's boxes and embraced tightly. 

"This was the best session I ever experienced", smiles Ami as she kisses Naru passionately, "I feel so much better".

"Me too, Ami", agrees Naru. Then both girls turn toward Minako, grinning mischieviously.

"Um, guys", wonders Minako, "what are you two grinning about?"

Ami and Naru slowly advance toward Minako. "We just want to repay you for the great love therapy, Mimako", grins Naru.

"Um, what kind of payment were you guys thinking?", wonders Minako nervously.

"Oh, you'll see, Minako", grins Ami as she and Naru begin to carress Minako, "you'll see....."

TWO HOURS LATER........................

Mrs. Aino knocks on the girls hotel room door. "Minako, are you and your friends there?", she asks, "Mrs. Mizuno, Mrs. Osaka, and I are going over to the hot spring. You girls want to come along".

There's no answer. "Ami, honey, are you alright in there?", Mrs. Mizuno asks. Mrs. Osaka notices a crack in the door. 

"It's slightly open", says Mrs. Osaka, "should we go in and check on them?"

"I don't want them to think we're spying on them", replies Mrs. Mizuno.

"Well, we have to make sure they're all right", says Mrs. Aino and she and Mrs. Mizuno and Mrs. Osaka walk into the hotel room, with Mrs. Osaka closing the door behind her. There on the bed they find their daughters nude and sleeping. With Minako on her back, and Ami and Naru sleeping on their sides. Ami to the left, Naru to the right, with Minako's arms around the two girls, as if to make a common bond.

"Aw, isn't that sweet", says Mrs. Mizuno.

"But, our daughters are naked, sleeping together", counters Mrs. Aino.

"But it doesn't mean they were doing anything wrong", says Mrs. Osaka, "maybe it was too hot for them to have clothes on and needed to take a nap. Anything wrong with a little nudity?"

"I don't object", adds Mrs. Mizuno, "I believe this shows the kind of bonding of friendship they share. They have nothing to be ashamed about and nothing to hide".

"I guess I can live with that", says Mrs. Aino, "but I hope they wake up before dinner. I know Minako is looking foward to tonight's buffet dinner".

"I'm sure they'll be wide awake for that", assures Mrs. Mizuno.

"But in the meantime, let them rest. They had a very long day today", says Mrs. Osaka.

"I guess your right", says Mrs. Aino, "this is the best vacation for us, especially our daughters".

The 3 mothers walk out of their daughters' hotel room, with Mrs. Mizuno closing the door behind her. "Sleep well, my 3 princesses", she smiles. 


End file.
